The Emo, The New boy and The Ghost
by TwilighterLexi
Summary: without any parents, loads of money, and a old creepy house,Bella Swan goes Emo. See how the new boy, Edward Cullen, plays a mayjor role in her life...as her brother! And read how a jealous ghost goes about this romance. Rated T so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight sadly. **

**Okay this is my 2****nd**** fanfiction and I need a beta! Wait til I post the material I have first, and check out my first fanfic: **_**In Love with my Killer.**_

**Now on with the show!**

My life= misery. I'm Isabella Swan, but most earthlings call me Bella. I've completed one year of school at Forks High, and I'm working on my second year. Towards the end of summer my father died of a heart attack. I was devastated and had nowhere to go. My mom had died when I was three from cancer. My dad took it pretty hard. We moved here last year when he received a job offering as the chief of police. He accepted, and he bought this old house. It was cheap, considering nobody wanted it. People claim to hear voices and things falling on their own. They must have been crazy because nothing had ever happened to me.

With no parents and loads of money, I became depressed. At school my whole appearance changed. I wore a lot of black, plus my hair was black and straight. It use to be brown and curly, but that was my parents' Bella; I'm all new.

I carried my pocket knife and iPod around all the time. I never listened to the teachers and was constantly in trouble, even though I still made all A's.

To answer your question, yes I'm emo and everyone knew not to mess with me. After two weeks into the school, new students where coming. _Whoope! _In Forks, new spread fast, even if you didn't talk to anyone.

I got up from my bed and went to freshen up. I took a shower and shampooed my hair. After all the process of straightening it, I went into my room and put on my Black and red Ed Hardy shirt, with my black skinny jeans, and my red and black vans. **(See on profile) **I grabbed my bag and jumped into my glossy black Lamborghini.

I pulled up to the school and sat in my car putting on my eyeliner. I got out and planned to walk into the building. But just as I turned the corner, somebody put their hand on my shoulder. I brushed their hand off and turned to see a gorgeous guy. He had the sexiest shade of green eyes I ever seen. He was actually sexy, but he didn't look familiar. A few people looked worried for him.

"What?" I said in a firm, rude tone. He would have to learn the hard way; don't mess with the emo. _Even if he was cute. Ah! Stop, brain!_

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you could help, I'm Edward Cullen," _Aw he was so cute when he was shy so.... I guess I could help him_. I told him where his first was and left.

"Thanks!" he yelled and I flicked my wrist over my head and went to class. The rest of the day went okay except lunch. I sat at my table, being a loner, as usual. I propped my feet up and listened to my iPod. I was bobbing my head to the music and playing with a piece of celery in my hand, when I felt someone's presence. I looked up to see Edward and four other people. I slowly put my feet down and paused my iPod, confused.

"Yes?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. _Why were they talking to my? Ugh! _

"I just wanted to introduce you to my people," _His people? What the hell? Dude came with his own clique. _

"This is my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett and his girl Rosalie. I didn't get your name," He said as they waved to me.

"Bella," I said arching both eyebrows, uninterested in my own name. I looked around him and saw bubble head Jessica making her way over to my table. She took one look at me and was completely disgusted as I shared the feeling.

"Swan," she stated. Stupid bitch got up some courage to even talk to my in that tone. We use to be friends before my dad died. She went bitchy and I went emo.

"Stanley," I said scooting my chair back as I got up. She backed away and the Cullen clique looked at her, then me, then her again. I wanted to laugh. _They haven't heard about me yet? I'm danger. _

"So Edward…" she said. She stopped as she and the Cullen clique noticed me walking away. I mumbled under my breath as I slammed through the doors. Nobody ever tried me, but Jessica just got up enough nerve. She never talked to me, but now she says my name like it was dirty. I went to my car and just sat in silence for a minute. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife. I put three little cuts on my wrist and threw my head back on the headrest. I took deep breaths. These Cullen's are ruining everything.

I quickly got out as I saw students spill from the cafeteria. I blew on my wrist as I made my way down the hall to my class. When it finally dried, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Edward.

"Bella…. Are you bleeding?" he asked as he removed his hand. He had my blood on him, _oops! _I ran my two fingers across his hand wiping off the blood. I put my fingers in my mouth and he didn't even look disgusted, more so shocked. I took about 10 steps away to have Mike block my way.

He slapped my butt and I gasped.

"Nice ass Bella, I like you in those skinnies," he said loud enough for his friends to hear. Well two can play at that game. I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved him into the lockers he smiled and I almost gagged. I moved to his ear and whispered, "You like what you see?"

He nodded and I had him right where I wanted him. I kneed him in the cock. He gripped it and slid down the lockers.

"Too bad it doesn't like you back. And don't you EVER in your life touch my again!" I screeched, making sure everyone in the al could hear. Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward in the same position, same expression. I winked at him and his mouth fell open.

I made it to class, sitting by myself as usual. I put my head down the table, but when I heard the chair beside me scrap against the ground, I snapped my head up to see the one and old; Edward Cullen.

He didn't say anything, but I could feel his eyes burn holes into the back of my head. I whipped my head around at him.

"Problem sir?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"N-No ma'am… I mean B-Bella," he stuttered. He looked so cute when he was scared. Mr. Banner called the class to order and began to talk.

"You need to get to know your lab partners, because this quarter you will have to create a project that relates to Biology. The project is worth 80% of your overall grade. You have about 6 weeks, so there should be no excuses." Gosh that was a lot. After a while I tuned him out by putting my head down onto the table again.

When the bell rung I put my bag over my solder, making a trip to my locker, then to my car. I put my bag in my trunk and leaned against my car door, listening to my iPod. Edward came and stood in front of me. I removed my earphones to see what he had to say.

"Um… maybe we should work on my project at your house today?" he seemed scared. For some strange reason I didn't want him to be. He was different and I liked him… _what is going through my head today? _I stared into his emerald green eyes and smirked.

"You don't have to by scared, I won't touch you," I said putting my hands up like I was surrendering.

"I-I'm not scared," he said. _We'll see about that. _I stepped closer and he backed into the car next to mine.

"Yeah you are," I smirked as he looked at me and then to the ground blushing. _Aw!!! So Cute! Ugh stupid brain!_

"Get in the car, I said opening my door to get in. he walked over and got in. I zoomed out of the parking lot and made my way to my house. The ride was quiet, but I didn't bother blasting my music. He seemed freaked out enough over my weirdness and speeding.

We pulled up to my house and I saw his eyes widen. I guess my house looked nice after my dad repainted it. I got out the car and he followed me as I went into the house. He walked a couple of feet behind me when he fell. I turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Uh… Air? Are you okay?" I asked helping him up. He seemed a little shaken up, so I pulled him to the couch. Rubbed circles in his back, like I used to do to my dad. A confused looked crossed his eyes as he stared at me.

**Like it? Love it? Too Short? Too long? Review please.**

**I have a question for those out there… Do people like long or short stores more? I personally love long stories. So help me out and the Beta offers is still up for grabs, but remember to let me finish posting what I have.**

**~RawrLexi :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update =P.**

"Hey, I can be caring too. I just don't want you to be afraid," I said pulling my hands behind my head looking up at the ceiling. We sat there for a minute, and then we started the project. He wanted to do an oral presentation (PowerPoint), so I let him on the computer.

"Where are your parents? It's getting late," he said. I looked at him and sighed.

"My parents are dead. My mom died when I was 3 of cancer. And my dad died over the summer," I said standing up leaning on the end of the couch closest to the computer.

Edward got up and hugged me, which shocked me. Not only because he was looking at me crazy a minute ago, but there was an electric vibe that ran through my body when he touched me. I hugged him back and we began to fall backwards. I looked at him on top of me and I laughed. That was the first time I laughed in a long time. He joined me but stopped to look deep into my eyes. We stared at each other for about five minutes, before something crashed loudly. I gasped and my grip on Edward tightened as his on me. _What the hell was that? Was that the ghost, they were talking about?_

"Edward, I should get you home now," I said unwrapped my arms. He must have forgotten he was on me, so I pushed my body close to his. He got the message and moved quickly, blushing. We went to the car and I drove him and parked in his driveway.

"I'll see you at school," I mumbled looking out my window. His house was huge. I felt his eyes on my as he opened the door. Before the door slammed he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I turned to have the door shut in my face. He was already in the house. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I actually blushed. I drove away and returned home.

I went upstairs to my room and plugged up my electric guitar. I played with a couple of strings, but stopped when I heard footsteps.

"Bella…" somebody called. I looked around my room, but saw nothing. I felt something cold run down my neck. My breath hitched as I turned around. I nearly flipped off the bed when I saw the clear image. I couldn't believe it, I don't know if I was more shocked or scared.

"Hi my name is Jacob Black. And you are Bella, if I'm not mistaken."

"Y-Y-yes," I whispered. _Oh my shit, I'm going to die. _I slowly got up from my spot where I fell on the floor, and looked between him and the door. I ran to the door, but a strong wind shut it closed. I grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. I felt that same coldness run down my neck. I absentmindedly turned around and threw a punch. He hit the bed and I was stunned. His facial expression mirrored mine, and I put my hands up as if I were surrendering.

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me," I said, my voice full of fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to talk. You know I've watched you're whole transition. I never really messed with you because I wanted you to stay."

"So do you want my to leave now?" I asked.

"Nooo! No! I want you to stay. I was just uneasy with out visitor. And by the way your _really _pretty," ghosty crush… Awkward.

"So… how long have you been here?"

"About 150 years. I lived here since it was first built, when I was born. I lived here for 17 years and haunted it ever since I died," he sounded sad. I hadn't noticed I slide down the door, onto the floor, listening to him.

"One day I came home and called to my parents. Nobody answered and it was weird, because they were usually home. I checked everywhere but they were nowhere to be found. I went in the kitchen and found my mom tied up with tears rolling down her face. I tried to help her, but she was muffling and shaking violently. I turned to see my dad with more rope. His eyes were bloodshot red and I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"He tied me up and started talking gibberish. I looked at my mother and she was crying. I jerked back to see my dad draw his hand back. He hit me on the side of my face with a pan and I lost conscience. I woke up and I was being lifted to the sunk. It was filled with water and the next thing I knew my head was shoved into the sink. I struggled to lift my head, but a strong hand pushed my head in more. My lungs burned. Water filled my mouth and I had no escape. I felt my whole body go limp and that was the end of me." I couldn't believe I was sobbing. I never sob for anybody.

I looked at the clock and it was 11: 42pm. I jumped up, went to take a shower, and changed into my pj's. I came into my room and Jacob was lying across my bed in his pajama pants, no shirt. _Wow he was a buff ghost._

"So do you like….. Sleep?" I asked

"Yeah, I sleep on your couch. I could go down there if you want," he suggested.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He should have known I wouldn't care. I'm emo.

"I… just wanted to… stay with you…" he stuttered. I hesitated. He's a ghost and kind of a stalker for watching me. I couldn't believe I was so okay with this.

"Sure," I didn't have anymore time to waste. I went to my bed and slipped under the covers. Jacob did the same, as I clicked off my lamp.

I tried to get comfortable, but there's a ghost in my bed! I calmed down and closed my eyes. I felt a cold arm- like shape wrap around my waist and cold breath on my neck. Jacob was so close to me. I eyes shot open and couldn't sleep. The ext day is going to be horrible.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Snooze._

I felt like I've only slept 5 minutes. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I pulled out my clothes and went into the bathroom. I put on a black and purple tank top, with purple skinny jeans and my black vans. **(see on profile) **I grabbed my sweater and a granola bar on my way out.

I parked and got out leaning against my car. I was drowned in my music, when my eyes closed. Just then I heard my name being shouted. _Oh gosh! _I fell asleep! I thought about bitch slapping who ever it was, but when I looked up it was Edward. The thought dropped and I paused my iPod.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked with such… concern. _Why?_ I pursed my lips together wondering what to tell him.

"I'm fine," I lied. But what else could I do? Tell him that a ghost revealed himself to me and was sleeping in my bed? _Hell no! _

I walked away before he could say anything else. The rest of the day was okay, except lunch, again. I couldn't take it anymore, my sleep was killing my. I slumped over my table, put my hood over my head, and went to sleep. I felt somebody's presence but didn't bother to look up.

"If you were wise you would leave," I muffled against my sleeve.

"And if you were smart, you would stay away from my boyfriend." I knew that stupid bubblely voice anywhere: Jessica. I lifted my head and smiled innocently.

"And who is that?"

"Edward Cullen," she said glaring at me. I bust out laughing and she turned red.

"What's funny?" she had no idea.

"You are. It's the dudes second day, and you except me to believe he's yours? I don't think so. And if he is then give him the memo. I bet he'd even kiss me before you," I laughed. She flicked my off and I laughed harder.

"And I thought you were with Edward!" I said in a shame on you voice. I got up and left lunch early, going to my car. Edward was leaning against it. When I walked up he jumped.

"Can we uh… skip so we'll have more time to work on the pr- project?" he asked. _Why was he so scared?_

"Second day, and you're ready to skip. Not bad Cullen, not bad at all," I smirked. My drowsiness came back, because that stupid bitch woke me up. I reached in my pocket and threw my keys to him.

"Y-You want m- me…" I cut him off.

"Yes, please if you don't mind, I'm super tired. And please stop stuttering. I won't bite you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I cut off the conversation in the last chapter. On with the show!**

"Okay," he finally said something straight. I hopped into the passenger's seat and went to sleep that minute. I felt the car accelerating fast. He drives like me, another plus.

"We're here Bella," we got hear faster than I thought. I really didn't feel like getting up.

"Five more minutes please,' I begged. I heard a door open and close. _What an ass, he is just going to leave me here. _I felt cool air hit my body and I shivered. _What the hell? _I heard my seatbelt click, and I was lifted. _I take it back… _Edward carried me bridal style, kicking my door closed. He opened my house door and set my on the couch. _Aw… that felt so good._

About and hour later I jumped up to find Edward still here.

"How much have you got done?" I asked my voice full of sleep.

"I just did some research and I got hungry, so I went in your fridge… are you a vegetarian?"

"Yeah, do you eat meat?"

"Yeah but I can bend…"

"No it's okay really, I'll go grocery store."

"You don't have to…"

"Cullen you are making this harder than it has to be," I said.

"Sorry," he said. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, where I saw Jacob. _Oh crap! _I tried to push him but he grabbed my arms.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered- yelled.

"I have something to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Hi," _Wtf!_

"Hi?!," I yelled. I heard footsteps and I panicked. I pushed Jacob into the wall but he wouldn't go through. I grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the wall repeatedly. He finally went through the wall and I collapsed on my knees, panting.

"Bella?" Edward asked when he saw me on the floor. He was about to come pick me up but I held up a hand telling him to halt.

"I'm okay, I just slipped," I lied.

"Well I want you to see the research I have and tell me what we're missing. So I looked at it, and we weren't missing a lot.

"Maybe you should take a break," I suggested. He sat on the sofa and watched TV. I went up stairs and grabbed my guitar. I past Edward and went outside to sit on the porch. I tuned my cords up and began to play "Bubbly," by Colbie Caillat.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
_[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]__  
You give me feelings that I adore_

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

After I was done I realized I really felt that way about Edward, even in the short amount of time I've known him. When I turned my head, he was sitting right by me. I didn't even hear the door open.

"That was so beautiful," he said staring deep into my eyes. I felt my heart flutter at his compliment. I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. I blushed. But looked away to hide it. But he wasn't having that. He cupped my chin and made me look back at him. I felt my body lean forward into his as he leaned in too. Then Jessica's words ran through my head: _"If you were smart you'd stay away from my boyfriend." _

I pulled my guitar handle between us and looked at the sky.

"You don't know what you're doing. I'm emo and you're regular, I guess. Plus your girlfriend told me to stay away from you, and I laughed in her face," I smiled at the stars.

"What girlfriend?" he asked clearly confused. I knew it wasn't true.

"Jessica…" I trailed off.

"She's not my girlfriend and you know that. Plus I already have my eyes on someone prettier," he said, which made me blush. He slowly took the guitar handle away from me and captured my lips. This is what I longed every since I laid my eyes on him. His soft lips moved with mine like a melody. He became more urgent as his hands went onto my waist. He pulled me into his lap and I now straddled him. My hand went into his air and he licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. I allowed him in and our tongues came into contact. He sucked on my tongue making me moan. It was so amazing and I didn't want to stop. All I wanted was Edward, but my human needs came in as I was running low in oxygen. I pulled back and his lips never left my skin. His lips trailed down my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying every moment with him. When I opened them Jacob was behind him just looking at us.

"Um… I think we should get you home," I said getting off his lap. I stumbled a little, still dazed from his amazing kissing. I wish he was mine! I grabbed my keys and went outside where Edward was already in the car. I ran to the car and drove off. The ride was quiet and my lips still tingled. When we got to his house he just got out without saying goodbye or anything. _Was I that bad of a kisser, jeez!_

I came home to an angry Jacob. I walked past him to get a carrot and start on the presentation.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You… and him…KISSED!?!" he asked angrily.

"He kissed me first! I just gave him what he wanted, like he gave me what I wanted," I shrugged.

"What the hell, Bella... You like him!" he shouted, like he found his final clue.

"Yeah and if I do?" I turned to him.

"Aw… the little big bad emo girl has a crush," he teased. I was kind of mad and blurted out the first piece of dirt I had on him.

"At least I don't sleep with my arm wrapped around a person I just officially met, when I'm sleeping!"

"Okay Bella, gosh. My ego is wounded, are you happy?" he said as I walked and he drifted up the stairs. I grabbed my clothes, went to the bathroom, and took a shower. I cut my arms and waited til it dried before I left. I went to my room to find Jacob already. I slapped him in the back and told him to move over. I cut off the light and got comfortable. About 10 minutes later I felt that same cold arm wrap around my waist. But something was different, it was wrong.

Jacob's cold ghosty lips placed small kisses on the back of my neck. I froze. That's why he was freaking out… he likes me. Ew! Weirdo ghost.

I turned to face him and he was still sleep. It was creepy and sweet that he was dreaming about me.

"Jacob," I said softly.

"Bella," he moaned. I gagged.

"Jacob," I said louder, but he still didn't wake up.

"Bella," he moaned again moving closer, with his puckered lips.

"JACOB!" I screamed in his face, and his eyes shot open. I laughed as he tried to play it off by making that little clicking sound with his mouth as his hand shot out like shotguns. He slowly sank through the bed and down to the next floor. I laughed and snuggled into my bed. Tonight was better than the last.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Snooze._

I got up and brushed my teeth. I put on a black strapless tutu dress with green lace in the tutu part, with black stocking and electric green converses. I straighten my hair and put a green bow in my head wit a skull in the middle. **(See on profile) ** I put my lace fingerless gloves and grabbed my bag, my keys, and my skate board.

"Well don't you look cute," Jacob said.

"Whatever." I rushed to my car and drove off. When I got there I parked and grabbed my skateboard and bag and went to my locker. Boys were whistling, _disgusting bastards. _I opened my locker to put my skateboard in it and I started to put my eyeliner on, but the bubble head bitch was behind me.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! There going to be some trouble!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**~ Love LexiRawr**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you hate these Author notes but LISTEN! I need more reviews. So if you want me to update I need at least like 12. Refer my story to a friend or something. And if anyone needs help with their review, I will refer your story as well. So Please! I hate doing thins, but I want reviews sooooo bad.**

"So, you and Edward are biology partners?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not messing with your 'boyfriend'" I air quoted.

"Yeah you better not be." _Oh no she didn't._

"Better not be?" I questioned. She was really stepping over the line now.

"Yeah, you heard me," she said, snatching my eyeliner pencil from me and breaking it. _Bitch got some nerve._

"What? You don't need it, you're too ugly to even own make-up," she said and I laughed humorlessly. I clicked out my knife and she backed away.

"Oh come on you stupid bitch. I'm not going to cut you," I said throwing my knife behind me, in my unclosed locker.

"You are worthless you know? Maybe your parents killed themselves because they didn't want to be bothered with you," she said. I exploded. I grabbed her hair and threw her against the lockers. I banged her head against the lockers repeatedly, just like I did Jacob. She pushed me back and tried to hit me, but I dodged her. I didn't notice all the people circling us chanting things like 'fight' or 'Bella.' I kicked her in her cooch. As she bent down I busted her in the nose with my knee. She was rolling on the ground with a bloody nose, but I wasn't finished. I stepped over her and before I could choke her, two strong arms encircled my waist. I let out a yelp, because I couldn't see who it was and my feet weren't touching the ground. I jerked my body backwards into the lockers, smashing who ever was behind me. I reversed the position so I was the one holding…._Edward?_

"I suggest you don't touch me," I snarled. I walked back to my locker and grabbed my skateboard. I heard Emmett laughing at Edward. I kicked my skateboard and rode down the hallway. I passed Emmett and we high fived. As I rode down the rest on the hallway I could have sworn he said, 'that chick is awesome.' I smiled to myself as I rode down the next hall.

I got off my skateboard to celebrate. I did 3 backhand springs and a tuck. While going for my 4th backhand spring I got dizzy and fell into someone's arms. I looked up to see the principle.

I smirked and waved my hand, "Hiya."

"My office now, Swan," he said practically dragging me there. I wasn't wasting my energy. He pulled me in and sat me by the broken nose Jessica.

"Ah, dude, what happen to your _face_?" I said pointing to her nose.

"Ha ha, you look fuuuuny!" I said childishly.

"Enough Swan!" Principle Brown yelled. I just kept smirking which seemed to bother Jessica, because out the corner of my eye I say her lips curl up and she let out a small growl.

"Why did you attack Jessica?"

"Attack? She's lucky I didn't kill her. I '_attacked' _her because she's a careless bitch."

"Watch your mouth Swan…" I cut him off.

"No you shut the hell up. My parents are dead and you expect me to let anyone just talk about them? Well too damn bad. I'm not going to let some stupid chick talk about my parents when she doesn't seem appreciate her own. I already know the punishment. I have 2 weeks of detention, now I'm leaving," I said getting up. Mr. Brown seemed like his mouth was broken. I got up and left the office to hear people cheering as if I did something _super _incredible. I walked passed Edward and chucked him my keys.

"I have detention and I need a way to get to and in my house. Here's 30 bucks, buy whatever you want and if you don't, I will kill you," I said. He just nodded and walked away. Emmett and Alice came up to me.

"How do you just control him like that?" Alice asked.

"I don't…" I said confused.

"He likes her," Emmett laughed, answering Alice's question.

"I don't know why. I mean come on I'm Emo."

"But you're super cool, you're pretty and you have so much style. Plus you are a tough little pumpkin," Alice said and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Sure I am…" I rolled my eyes. "Most of the time he acts like he is scared of me. I'm perfectly harmless, if you don't get me mad."

"Have you seen your reflection or your actions?" Emmett asked.

"Are you saying I look scary?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't really meant to hurt you Bella. But like I said you're a little tough pumpkin, who isn't scared of you? I never thought I would have a best friend that would be emo…" _Best friend? I barely knew her. _

"I know what your thinking, I just have a feeling we will be best friends. I would love to go shopping with you!" Alice clapped.

"Umm… sure maybe after school today after I get out of detention, I'll change plans with Edward," I said pulling my fingers through my hair and Alice squealed. She was hugging me and when I looked at Emmett for help he just laughed. Who knew a pixie could be so strong. The Cullen's weren't so bad after all. I liked them. I pulled away from Alice, said goodbye, and went to class.

The rest of the day was cool, filled with gossip about the fight. I rode my skateboard into the cafeteria to my table. I grabbed my iPod and ate my celery & peanut butter. I suddenly felt someone slam their hands on the table and I instantly jumped. I looked up to see Jessica. I smirked as I saw her bandaged up nose. The cafeteria was now quiet and all eyes were on us.

"You want some more?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"I just came to refresh you warning about staying away form my boyfriend," she sneered.

"Your talking about Cullen, huh?" I asked.

I got up and went to the Cullen table, but walked behind Edward. I placed my hand on his shoulders and flicked my tongue behind his ear. I looked up directly at her to make sure she was watching. I backed away smirking at her before I put my iPod on. I skateboarded out of the cafeteria sticking my tongue out and flicking her off with both hands. I faintly heard the kids laughing and yelling over my music. The bell rung and the kids spread like a disease.

I put my skateboard in my locker, but turned around too soon to be captured in two strong pair of arms. I laughed as Emmett danced around with me in his arms. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were laughing too. But there was no sign of Edward.

"You are the best chick I've ever met Bells… except for my Rosie," he said. The nickname brought up memories of when I was little and my dad used to call me Bells. I gave him a small, sad smile and he captured my change of mood fast.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked anxiously. The rest of them looked at me with such friendly concern.

"My dad used to call me Bells," I said looking away. I tried not to think of it so I wouldn't cry in front of them, but a traitor tear fell from my eye.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Bella. Edward told me about that…" he trailed off. The others looked as if they were sorry too.

"It's okay really," I reassured them. Emmett hugged me tighter before letting me go. As soon as he put me down the others hugged me. _What a bunch of softies! _I thought but maybe it was good to have some soft friends.

"Hey you know Bella, your like the sister that we always wanted," Emmett told me as we all gained our personal space again. Alice nodded in agreement. I laughed, thanked them and went off to biology.

I walked in happy as can be. I sat in my chair with my head resting on my arms thinking about how it felt to be liked. And boy did it feel good. The Cullens and the Hales actually cared about me, and I have friends for the first time in what feels like ages.

The chair beside me scrapped against the hard floor and I knew that it had to be no one other than Edward. I looked up hoping he wasn't mad about what happened at lunch. From the corner of my eye I saw him scribbling on a piece of paper. After he was finish he shoved it into my elbow and looked forward. It was a note:

_Umm… I heard the change of plans they're fine with me. We can do a little work at my house, if that's okay with you._

I wrote back: _It's cool. I'll skateboard there, so still take my car. We can still get you some food, if your sister doesn't kill me ;)_

I shoved it back and once he read it he coughed a laugh but nodded. Then Mr. Banner called the call to order.

"Well as you know your projects will be due in 6 weeks. This is a project to let me know some of your prior knowledge on biology and its branches. It also shows me what you want to know. And with that said we can started our lab today. We're going to be doing Blood typing."

_So not good! _I froze and looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world. I don't like blood. I don't like the taste or the smell. I can't even be around it without feeling faint. When I cut myself from my depression, I take deep breaths, so I won't even feel faint. Even the blood licking thing with Edward was just a show. My dad always told me not to show my weaknesses, so I put on my iPod and left.

I flicked my hand back, knowing the Mr. Banner was yelling. I went to the clinic, pretending I was sit. I lied until school ended. After all the kids were out the building I grabbed my skateboard out my locker and went to the Detention Room.

When I walked in I saw Mike and Jessica making out. I made gagging noises which made them stop. Mike took one look at me and walked over to me.

**Need More Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My Chapters are going under construction soon so yeah. Review, tell your friends about it. I cant update unless I get my love!**

**And 9 Frikin' days til New moon Comes to me! I might se it early on the 18****th**** because me city has early tickets, that the radio people are giving out! Hope I win!**

**~RawrLexi **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I back! I am sooooo sorry for not updating, I just haven't found the time and I know I'm a person that gets pissed when the author doesn't update fast enough. But I have a deal for you readers out there. If I get at least 20 to 30 more reviews I will give you 2 updated chapters back to back. Just a way to say Merry Christmas ;)**

"What are you looking at cunt?" I roller my eyes as he kept walking towards me. He slipped his arms around my waist, but before he could go any further I shoved his hand from around me and punched him in the gut.

"First of all I told you not to touch me. And second of all no matter how much I don't like Jessica, you will NOT disrespect her," I said before walking away from them into the music room.

I went to the piano, running my fingers over the keys. I looked around to make sure that nobody was around my. When no one caught my eye I sat down on the bench. I adjusted my fingers with the keys and began to play "_Debussy's Clair de lune." _

When I stopped, tears flooded my eyes, because my dad told me that my mom used to play it around the house. But I was brought out of thought when I heard somebody… _sobbing? _I turned my head and my eyes were met with Jessica, who was standing with her head in her hands. She looked up at me and a small smile played on her lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's just…. Oh my gosh Bella, you have an amazing voice…and that song…Ugh! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said to you this morning. I just knew that the hot new piece of eye candy, Edward likes you. I just felt jealous," She explained. She came over to me and tried to wipe the tear off my face. But I slapped her hand away, _stupid homo bitch!_

"Why does everyone say that? I mean why would he want me?"

"Bella, you don't look at yourself clearly. You know, you used to be my brown curly haired best friend and now you're just some emo chick from hell. But you're still Bella and you've always been beautiful."

"And here we go with the lying…"

"Believe what you want, but I'm not lying maybe I can drop my bitchy attitude towards you and we can be acquaintances? "

"Sure…" I trailed off, rolling my eyes.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, peace. Detention cut short since you guys can get along," principle Brown said in the doorway. I jumped up as fast as I could, hugged Jessica and skateboarded to the Cullen's house. I saw that my car was unharmed, so that was a good thing. I rang the doorbell but before I could blink, Alice swung the door open and jumped on me.

"Ah! Rape!" I yelled laughing at her.

"Shut up! I'm just so happy you came early!"

"You mind letting me up munchkin?" I asked. She leaped onto her feet and offered me her hand. When I got up, she drug me into the house to come face to face with the two most beautiful people in the world, beside the Cullen children of course.

"This is our dad Dr. Carlisle Cullen and our mother Esme. Mom this is my best friend and Edward's _lab partner _Bella," She said. I glared at her for the way she said lab partner.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle said extending his hand, which I gladly shook.

When we were done with our exchange, Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Bells!" I heard one of my new favorite voices yell. Before I could turn around Emmett rapped his huge arms around me and picked me up. He danced around with me before Rosalie came and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He said putting me down.

"You about killed her, you big bear. Oh and hi Bella," Rosalie smiled warmly at me. Something caught my eyes and when I looked up it was Edward walking across the hall way on the third floor.

"Well if you would excuse us, we have some shopping to do. Rose are you coming?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm going home soon," she said before her and Emmett walked upstairs. Alice led the way to her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. We soon drove off.

WHO KNEW SHOPPING COULD BE TORTURE?!?!

I didn't, but I found out the first second we stepped into the mall. Three freakin' hours of shopping with Alice is not my cup of tea. When we returned to her house, I went straight to where Alice told me their family study was. I found Edward there staring at the computer screen. I collapsed on the lounge couch with my hands over my face.

"Have fun?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Pure. Torture." I muffled in my hands. I heard the keyboard keys so I figure he was hard at work. Then all of a sudden somebody tapped my shoulder. I just kept my hands over my face and ignored it. A second later my hands were snatched away from my face. I looked up and Jacob was over me.

My eyes widen and I was about to scream but her covered my mouth with his ghosty hands. I jerked my head up so that I head butted him. He released my hands and disappeared. My breathing became heavier, which Edward seemed to notice.

He looked at my as if he wanted to help me, but when he got up from his seat I stuck my hand out telling him to stay where he was. I looked around the room and then jumped up.

"I have to go," I said, snatching up my shopping bags.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked with so much concern.

"Nothing," I said a little too loud. I walked out the door only to come back because he had my keys. I help out my hand for them.

"No," he said narrowing his eyes. Now that made me mad. I walked over to him and hugged him. He seemed to be taken by surprised, which was my goal. I grabbed my keys out of him pocket and he was shocked. I kissed him on the cheek and stuck my tongue out. He winked and licked his lips, which made me laugh. I rushed down the stairs and jumped into my car.

I got home around 10 and found Jacob watching TV. I slapped him in the back of the head before going upstairs to take my shower. When I came out I changed into my pajamas and went back downstairs to watch TV with Jacob. About 5 minutes later the door bell rung. I looked at Jacob who simply shrugged.

I checked the time before opening the door. I cam face to face with a women dressed in a white ruffled shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black heels. I arched an eyebrow at her as she took a deep breath.

**Cliffy! Who could it be???? Well Thanks for reading. **

**Make sure you read the AN up at the top. It will benefit you.**

**~RawrLexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ummm... I'm sorry I haven't updated since… Christmas… Gosh… I needed the time to finish the school year, so now I'm fully dedicated. The story has been sitting in my room and I've actually finished it along with another one… so yeah, I'm sorry :] **

**I don't own Twilight, of course Stephanie does.**

"Hello, you must be…." She said shuffling through a few papers she held. "Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I corrected her quietly.

"Well hello Bella, my name is Jane Volturi. I work with child services," she said offering her hand. I looked at it for a minute and slowly extended my hand to meet hers. My eyebrows pushed together as I invited her in to take a seat. Jacob disappeared off of the sofa.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I offered politely.

"Water, please?" She replied with a smile. I went into the kitchen and got two bottles of water, before coming to sit next to her. She took a sip and smoothed her skirt before speaking again.

"I know its late, so I just want to get this out of the way. I'm going to have to put you up for adoption," She said bluntly. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"What… I mean… uh… huh?" I've never chocked on my words like I did just now.

"Sweetie, you are still a minor. And until you turn 18 you need guardians. We are going to sale the house, but before we do we will find you a family. There's a possibility you may have to move from the area… but I'm not sure. I can tell you are taken back by the news, so just sleep on it sweetie. I'll be back tomorrow," she finished, patting my shoulder.

She let herself out gently closing the door while I still sat there, widen eyes and open mouth. Jacob's ghosty hand brought me back to reality and when I turned to look at him, his face looked so broken. I got up, turned the TV off, and went to bed. I could heard Jacob sobbing downstairs, and a few tears few from my eyes, before I fell into a deep slumber.

~*3~*3~*3~

The next morning I woke up with a huge migraine. The news last night was disturbing and sort of heart breaking. I freshened up and dressed in a purple panda shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, purple vans, and a Tokidoki watch** (see on profile)**. I brushed through the few curls that formed when I was asleep. I grabbed my backpack and left for school without even talking to Jacob. I put on my make-up before heading to class. At lunch I sat alone with my head on the table. I heard a few chairs scrape by me and before I could figure who it was Alice spoke.

"Hey Bella!" She chirped. I lifted my hand in a small wave.

"What's wrong?" She said, her voice turning wary. I lifted me head and saw the whole crew was here; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the window.

"I'm being put up for adoption…" I trailed off. The thought made me think about Jacob and his reactions. They all gasped and I turned my attention to them.

"This lady came by last night and told me that I'm still a minor, which means I can't live by myself until next year, when I turn 18. Bad part about it, I might not stay in Forks. I'll be leaving where my parents are buried and my friends…" I trailed off again. They all had smiles plastered on their faces when I mentioned that they were my friends. Alice hugged me tightly before excusing herself to make a phone call. Emmett and Edward left with her, leaving the blondes.

"Hey Bella, do you want to hang out? You know before anything happens? I really want to get to know you. Alice and Edward say you are really cool," Rosalie smiled. I never expected the pretty girl to want to get to know me.

"Uh… Yeah sure that'd be great. When is a good day?" I smiled back.

"Today, tomorrow, anytime," she offered.

"Today, because tomorrow I will probably start packing. And I need boxes anyways, so today would be perfect… Your car or mine?" I said and Jasper snickered.

"Perv!" Rosalie giggled, pushing his shoulder, making him laugh harder. "Yours, I'll just follow you home and we can go to Port Angeles."

"Sweet," I said just as the Cullen children came back to the table. Before I could ask her what took her so long, the bell rung and we got up to leave. Me and Edward talked a lot in biology class since I wouldn't see him tonight. I went to my car, waiting or Rosalie when Alice bounced by me.

"So… I hear you and Rose are hanging out today," she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah she just wanted to spend some time before anything happens," I smiled.

"What about me? I'm your best friend…Well you're my best friend so shouldn't I get to come too," she whined, pulling the puppy dog look on me.

"Fine! Alice! Gosh," I laughed just as Rosalie came jogging out.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had to stay back for a minute… Is the midget coming?" she laughed as Alice rolled her eyes. They excused themselves for a second to go say farewell to their boyfriends. Before I went to crank my car up, I caught Edward staring at me. I arched an eyebrow and he quickly looked away, making me laugh.

The girls and I met at my house, before heading to Port Angeles. I had a blast of fun; most fun I ever had even when I was that brown curly-haired popular girl. It felt good to have some friends again. When I got home Jacob was sitting on the couch, with his head in his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over by him. He just pointed to the house phone, which blinked, indicated an unread message. I slowly went over to it and listened.

"_Hello Bella. This is Jane Volturi from Child services. The lady that came to talk to you yesterday. I was actually calling to tell you I won't be able to make it over there today. And you probably are out anyways. But I will be there tomorrow. I'm very excited to tell you that two families are interested in you already! I'll give you details tomorrow and I must warn you that they are biding. Hopefully we have the results by tomorrow. Have a good evening Ms. Swan._

A dumbfound look struck my face. People were actually biding to adopt me. I've never heard of anything like it before… I looked back at Jacob, who was moping around like his puppy got ran over. I went to get the boxes out my car and went upstairs without say one word. I felt bad or avoiding Jacob, but everything can't be rainbows and butterflies. He should just suck it up, no matter how long he's been watching me.

I packed a lot and finished around midnight. I took a quick shower and fell asleep as soon as I put on my new pajamas I bought today with the girls. I slightly felt Jacob lay by me.

~*3~*3~

I decided to stay home and pack up everything I could. I called the Goodwill people to pick up the furniture that I wouldn't need. Jacob and I still didn't talk. Although I was worried about him, I couldn't bring myself to pity him. Just a few minutes after school ended Jane came over. I gestured her to the porch swing, because I no longer had my couch.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" she smiled.

"Better… not once have I cut," I smiled, mainly to myself.

"Uh… That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I still wasn't used to all the physical contact with other. I was stiff at first but relaxed my arms.

"I have a family for you!" she exclaimed after pulling back.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"Come on Bella, lighted up! This family paid 10,000 dollars for you! This competition was intense but the Brazilian family dropped out," she said. I looked at her like she had two heads and a third eye.

"10,000… uh…wha-…huh?" Once again chocked up on my words. Not only did this family pay way too much, but I could have possibly been moved to Brazil. I wonder where this family lived…

Just then, a yellow Porsche can speeding down the street and screeched to a stop in my driveway. Alice jumped out and ran up the porch steps, planting herself on my lap.

"Well hello to you too," I laughed. She squealed and hugged me tighter, nearly chocking me. I looked over at Jane who had a amusing and question look on her face.

"Oh her? This is my baby. She's clingy sometimes," I laughed, earning a chuckle from her.

"When are you coming _home…Mommy_? Alice asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. That's what I was going to tell you… The Cullen's are adopting you," she smiled. I felt my eyes twitch as the rest of my body went numb. Alice was holding on so tight that we both fell out of the swing. The fall brought me back reality. I didn't know whether to fist pump or punch Alice for not telling me. I felt the odd urge to squeal as

Alice pulled me to my feet. Tears fell out my eyes as I realized Alice must have asked her parent to adopt me when she left the cafeteria in the middle of lunch. I hugged her and whispered my thanks over and over.

This meant I could stay in Forks; with my parents and friends; the place where I grew up at. I was finally happy for once. I heard Jane shuffling through papers while Alice and I where still hugging it out. Jacob appeared and he simply glared at me as if I was too happy or something. I pulled away from Alice and smoothed my hair over. Jacob drifted through the wall and into the house.

After they left, I knew it was time to talk to Jacob. I found him sitting on my bed looking at the ground.

"Hey Jake," I said quietly.

"Don't 'Hey Jake' me Bella. This is bullshit. I sit here moping about you leaving and you act like you don't care. And now you're moving in with that bastard… what's his name? Edmund?" He spat through his teeth.

"First of all his name is Edward. And second what's it to you? Why are you so offended by the thought that I'm moving with his family? His sister is my best friend and it was her choice. So don't come pushing this all on me. I have no fucking idea that this was going to happen. Get your panties out of that knot and chill. Everything in life isn't always going to go your way, but I guess you wouldn't know about that since you're dead." I shouted, flaring my nostrils.

"What's it to me? I fucking _LOVE _you Bella!" He shouted, instantly regretting what he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How can you fucking love someone you don't even know?" I said in a cold voice.

"I've been watching you for a long time, I told you that," he whispered.

"Jacob, you can't even have a relationship with me. YOU AREN'T ALIVE!" I stressed, hoping he would get the message. His nostrils flared and he disappeared. I pulled my roots and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came back out he still wasn't back. I just went to sleep without a second thought about him.

**Ahhh… I kind of lost these pages so I just made it up as I went. Hope you like it. Review please.**

**~RawrLexi**


End file.
